


Desire

by Chwyrligwgan88



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attraction, Flirting, Longing, Lust, M/M, Naked Inquisitor, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, lusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chwyrligwgan88/pseuds/Chwyrligwgan88





	

Dorian normally relished talking. If talking was a national sport Dorian would be world champion. He was eloquent, expressive, indicative, evocative and down right charismatic. It also helped that his voice was pure velvet. However this was no normal day and Dorian was in no mood to talk. The Inquisitor had called for him to accompany him in his quarters and he would not wish to keep the man waiting. 

He was already incredibly late having been stopped first by Lelianna who wanted to ask him questions about the Tevinter Imperium in order to verify the validity of some rumours she had heard. Secondly Solas stopped him in order to discuss the practicalities and differences between casting magic as a Necromancer and a Rift Mage. Normally he would relish the passionate exchanges he shared with the elf. Lastly Varric had stopped him for general chat and to offer a few more ideas for bets, which did nothing more than annoy him and slow him down. However he humoured his friends as best he could while trying to make his way to the Inquisitor. 

He was thankful the great hall was empty as he practically ran towards the door to get to the Inquisitors room. His brain now working on overdrive as he quickly tried to form an apology for his lateness. Eager for something a little higher on the scale of grandeur than - “I stopped to have a chat.” He climbed the stairs to the Inquisitors room irritated at not having thought of a better excuse. He paused at the door and took a deep breath in order to compose himself. He knocked loudly and entered the room. 

“Inquisitor?” he called to alert the Inquisitor to his presence.

“Ahh Dorian come on in”, the Inquisitor called back.

“I am very sorry for my lateness Inquisitor I was – Oh!” Dorian was unprepared for the view that greated him. Dorian normally found it hard to focus his thoughts on anything other the Inquisitor but finding him reclining in his bath completely naked almost tipped him over the edge. Dorian was regretfully trying hard to tear his eyes away from the Inquisitor and failing spectacularly . “I... I am sorry. I can come back... Later”, he managed to stammer. 

“That is not necessary. Please sit down I am just about to get out”, the Inquisitor replied as if the situation was the most normal thing in the world. “Shut your eyes if you are uncomfortable”, he quipped. 

Dorian ignored the remark and instead sat down on the Inquisitors sofa and picked up the report that was resting next to him. He had not intention to read it he just needed something to focus his eyes on. Something to shift the focus of his mind from the gloriously naked Inquisitor. The way the water almost made his body glisten...

“Can you pass me the towel?” The Inquisitors question pulled Dorian from his thoughts and snapped him back into the real world. 

“Huh?” Was the only thing Dorian could offer in response as he turned to face the Inquisitor.

“The towel”, the Inquisitor said gesturing with his hand. “It is right there”. 

Dorian turned his head in the direction the Inquisitor had indicated. There the towel resting on the end of the sofa. He inhaled deeply and returned his attention to the Inquisitor and simply said, “No”. Then returned to looking at the report. 

He had fully expected to Inquisitor to plead with him. To put up some sort of fight. Something that would make Dorian to pass him the towel. He slyly peaked over the top of the report to observe what the Inquisitor's next move would be. Instead he simply shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. Dorian was not prepared for what came next. The Inquisitor placed a hand on either side of the bath tub and pushed himself to stand up.

It took all of Dorians resolve to keep his eyes trained on the report in front of him. The Inquisitor was by all accounts the most beautiful man Dorian had ever seen. He told himself when they first met to push all thoughts of himself and the Inquisitor out of his mind. He would never be interested in the evil Tevinter and he had been hurt too many times all ready. He would rather have him in his life as a friend than not at all.

Dorian's eyes were drawn to the little beads of water running down his body tracing the outlines of his chiselled muscles. The blood was leaving his head and racing down towards his groin. He tried to adjust the way he was sat on the Inquisitors sofa as to not give himself away to the Inquisitor. 'He is not interested in you', going round and round in Dorians head. It was then he noticed the Inquisitor was calmly walking over to the sofa. The sofa he was sat on. Dorian dropped the report to his lap in order to try and hide his full arosal by this time. 

Dorian's eyes followed a bead of water as it fell off the Inquisitor's chin and traveled along his chest. Down over his tought abs, slowing as it mingled in the dark trail of hair that descended from his naval. Dorian's trance was broken as the Inquisitor bent over and picked up the towel and held it in front of his waist. He then proceeded to walk into the next room to get dressed leaving the back of the towl open. Dorian drank in the view of the Inquisitor's well shapped buttocks. Damn that was a fine arse.

The Inquisitor re-entered the room half dressed and walk directly towards Dorian. Dorian sat there in disbelief, frozen unsure what to do. The Inquisitor stopped directly in front of him and swiftly reached one hand over his head. His muscular, well defined chest tantalisingly close to Dorians face. Dorian was completely lost in his scent mixed with a hint of soap until he felt something move on the stair rail behind his head. He saw the Inquisitors return to a more natural position his top in his hand.

“You could have asked”. Dorian stated as the Inquisitors face moved to within inches of his own. 

“I did”, was the inquisitors reply. Dorian turned his his head so he was face to face with the Inquisitor a look of confusion etched on his face. “Remember the towel”, the Inquisitor added with what Dorian could have sworn was a smirk playing across his lips. 

“Ahh yes the towel. How could I forget”, Dorian sighed as he dropped the report back on the sofa and carefully watched the movements of the Inquisitors muscles as he pulled the colbolt blue top over his head. He could almost be sculpted out of clay Dorian thought. He was caught off guard when his and the Inquisitors eyes met and Dorian realised that he had been staring.

Suddenly the Inquisitor looked unsure about something. This was something Dorian had not seen before. The Inquisitor was the most confident and self assured man Dorian had ever met. It made him feel slightly uneasy. 

“I... I was... Umm...”, the Inquisitor was cut off by the sound of the door opening and closing and several pairs of feet climbing the stairs into the room. 

“Inquisitor! Err I hope I am not interrupting”, Varric asked glancing between Dorian and the Inquisitor. As the rest of the gang shuffled in behind him.  
“Not at all Varric, Dorian has not long arrived and now everyone else is here we can get started. Make yourselves comfortable”. He said with a broad grin on his face gesturing for everyone to sit. 

Dorian suddenly felt a wave of disappointment sweep over him now he would have to share the Inquisitor with the others. As the Inquisitor made his way past him towards his desk he felt warm breath in his ear. “Don't pout. You should have gotten here on time”, the Inquisitor whispered. “We are definitely taking a rain check”.


End file.
